


Silent Vigil

by ShakespeareFreak



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Inspired by Death Note, Philosophy, Poetry, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespeareFreak/pseuds/ShakespeareFreak
Summary: This poem is, in a way, aboutDeath Note's L... or rather, it's about all the "L"s of the world. To me, L stands for every person who loved the world enough to sacrifice their very lives for it... and who the world hated enough to kill.Sure, once they're gone, we idolize them, raise statues of them, quote them constantly, pretend we loved them. But none of us can stand having someone so special around us, making us feel insignificant... and so we kill the next one who comes along, even while claiming we'd do anything to bring the last back.This poem is about all of these people, the poets and saints, the leaders and heroes, who selflessly sacrificed themselves for us. And how they are watching us from the heavens with kindness and endless patience, waiting for the day when we'll realize that we all have the capacity to be heroes... that they weren't special, just ahead of their time.





	Silent Vigil

Bright, never-tiring eyes watch this world  
As silently and patiently as stars  
Making their endless rounds above us.

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is, in a way, about _Death Note_ 's L... or rather, it's about all the "L"s of the world. To me, L stands for every person who loved the world enough to sacrifice their very lives for it... and who the world hated enough to kill.
> 
> Sure, once they're gone, we idolize them, raise statues of them, quote them constantly, pretend we loved them. But none of us can stand having someone so special around us, making us feel insignificant... and so we kill the next one who comes along, even while claiming we'd do anything to bring the last back.
> 
> This poem is about all of these people, the poets and saints, the leaders and heroes, who selflessly sacrificed themselves for us. And how they are watching us from the heavens with kindness and endless patience, waiting for the day when we'll realize that we all have the capacity to be heroes... that they weren't special, just ahead of their time.


End file.
